tf2freakarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spay
Spay is a RED Scout TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Spay lul. Appearance Spay is a RED Scout who has a left robotic arm, wears the Deus Specs, and has a goatee. He also wears The Fast Learner, The Ye Olde Baker Boy, and a brown vest. ( As seen in the image below. ) Behavior and Personality Spay has a calm and neutral personality. Spay is also a noble, honor-bound individual who will always protect those in need of help or assistance, even if it's for a favor. Powers and Abilities Spay has been fitted with state-of-the-art cybernetic technologies, which gives him an edge over normal Scouts. Spay's left arm was built using a special type of metal that cannot be melted and is impervious to scratching, and gives him the ability to lift objects and people heavier than his own body weight. Spay's Deus Specs is an AVD (Augmented Visual Device) that allows him to detect activity at varying distances. Not only does it give him enhanced vision, it works as a radar and also helps in discovering an opponent's weakness. Spay is a skilled combatant and uses his natural speed and cybernetic arm to his advantage, mainly in making an..."impact", so to speak. As a result, he has a fairly infamous reputation among his enemies. His main weapons consist of a large, handcannon pistol, and the Sandman. The pistol he weilds is nicknamed "The Machina" for Spay. While the weapon may look large, it is supprisingly lightweight; about the average weight of the .50 caliber magnum. The weapon has a fault of only carrying four shots per clip, but it makes up for having custom-crafted ammunition that is capable of peircing hard material such as metal and thick concrete structures. Common techniques include: *''"Great Jump"'' Spay jumps higher than a normal Scout can achieve. With this, he is able to jump as high as one story. This ability allows wall jumping and access to hard-to-reach places. It is possible that even his legs has been upgraded cybernetically. *''"Ionic Fist"'' When in tough situations, Spay channels all power to his robot arm and land a devastating punch either on the ground to create a shockwave effect, or on a foe bigger or more powerful than him. Possible results of getting hit by Iconic Fist include severe internal damage and/or broken bones, with a possible concussion if the attack was focused on the head. *''"Final Roar."'' This ability is not what its name entails it to be; it is actually a "boost" effect. Final Roar greatly increases his speed, power, and aim. When used, Spay is an unstoppable killing machine. He is granted enough power to take on an army, and punch through even the toughest materials such as concrete and certain types of metals. Faults and Weaknesses *Spay is weak against powerful light sources or any form of concentrated light. The reasoning is that his AVD does not have the power and resolution to filter strong lighting, and shuts down as a result. An example of this would be shining a very powerful flashlight in his face to temporarily blind him. The AVD normally resets after more then half a minute when shut down. *Final Roar will drastically drain Spay's energy when used over a certain period of time. Recovery spans up to two minutes. Trivia *Spay's custom model can be found here. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Breatheing Test *Spay No Speak Americano *100+ Subs! *Spay VS Team Killer - (Outdated Project Preview) *Huehue.derp (sfm) *Randomness.derp *400+ Subs! *Funky Spay *Subscriber Milestone Special *The Return of The Augmented Scout - Teaser Trailer (SFM) *No Fucks *Gentle Spay (SFM) *Poker Night - Heavy's Interesting Story (SFM) By the Community *DW VS TK VS CBS - Episode 3 - Operation: Christian Brutal Sniper Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters with custom models Category:Monsters made by Spay lul Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:RED Team Category:Scouts Category:TF2sonas